hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Rammsteiner
Information Pre-Game History Unit 67, known as "Lily", was raised in an underground facility devoted to creating the perfect weapon. She and her "siblings" didn't remember anything before waking up in a large room at roughly the age of ten, where they were almost immediately forced to fight and defeat the "old models", failed experiments. Lily and her siblings were test-tube babies, clones of the original "Cerberus", known as the "Führer". Lily's siblings that have been named in the manga are Haine, Giovanni, Lotto and Arthur. Lily and her siblings all had collars around their necks, earning them the nickname of "dogs". These collars held their new spines in place, which enabled them to have super strength, speed, and incredible healing abilities. They also acted as detonators. The dogs could be "set off" from a remote location (as in, made psycho). For Lily, this advantage was double sided. It's implied Lily was the most skilled of all the dogs, but she was also the most unstable. One might call her defective. Time went on. Lily and the dogs were trained in a variety of fields, though the focus was mainly on close-combat and guns. If they complied, they were not treated poorly. Still, they were held at arm's length. It was clear that the scientists thought of them as experiments rather than people. The only one to "love" them was the leader of the project, Angelica Einstürzen. The dogs strove to impress her and earn her affection, Lily among them, even though they knew how horrible she was. The dogs made a plan to escape the facility, which ultimately failed. They entered the test chamber to find a large television screen depicting their brother, Heine, connected to a machine that was used to determine whether he can be the "master" or not. The "master" would be able to lead all of the other dogs. When the connection was successful, Einstürzen said she doesn't need the rest of the dogs anymore, and ordered them to kill each other. Lily emerged victorious in that battle royale, but it's all in vain. Heine arrives on the scene and, drunk on power, literally tears Lily apart. Lily will be taken to the Keep from morning training on the day she dies. Game History Coming soon to a wiki near you! Personality Lily isn't the sharpest crayon in the box. She never was. Lily's dimwittedness is not because she doesn't have the capacity to be smart. A modern IQ test would put her around 100, an average score. She grew up in an environment that didn't require her to be intelligent, so she wasn't. Her education in the underground was minimal. Lily is, however, very open to learning, though very scatterbrained. When interested she catches on fast, but when disinterested she's easily confused. Still, she tries her best. Lily thinks on her feet and rarely considers the consequences of her actions. Acting fast can save your life, man. She relies on instinct more than anything. Nervous tics include biting her nails to little nubs and saying "yeah" ad nauseam. Her speech patterns are pretty normal despite her background. She also has a broader vocabulary than one would expect, drawing on the scared "memories" she retains from the Führer. Surprisingly, some things easily frighten Lily, but it's hard to predict what she is and isn't/will and won't be scared of. These things come on a case-by-case basis. For example, Lily is absolutely terrified of the talking pumpkins, but giant robots and blue-green trolls don't faze her. What she fears the most is things that threaten her new way of life (disrupting the peace, killing her new friends, fights, and other things of that nature). Lily is very friendly and extroverted for two reasons. First, it's just a part of her personality. She naturally likes people and looks on the bright side. Second, she's afraid of loneliness. Being lonely or disliked in the underground is a pretty terrifying idea. Stemming from this is an endless sea of self-loathing that surfaces when she feels stupid or excessively abnormal (both of which are relatively common in the Keep). She tries to be friends with everyone (everyone) despite her lack of foresight. Lily is quick to apologize and will do anything in her power to resolve an issue peacefully. In another vein, Lily is prone to somewhat extreme jealousy. Back in the underground, if Einstürzen favored another dog over her, Lily would strive to surpass them and earn her "mother's" love, despite Lily's growing hatred for her. She had to be the best. She still has to be the best, though she's hoping to achieve that without violence. Lily hates violence and resents her situation. She gives 110% in everything she does and won't stop until a task is completed. On the negative end of things, Lily is the most unstable of all the dogs. Once she's riled up, it's hard to calm her down. She tends to bottle up her emotions and subconsciously releases them in battle. It is obvious that she has a split personality that handles all the fighting, but she's unable to communicate with it. This personality—Lily's personal "dog"—is wild and entirely untamed. It doesn't think. It only acts. It is possible for Lily to calm down on her own, but it's pretty sporadic. To calm Lily down, you'll have to manage to immobilize her until the dog goes "Wow, fuck this" and gives control back to Lily. Good luck! Appearance Lily is a small, slight girl, with shoulder-length blonde hair and big, bright blue eyes. She has very pale skin, considering she was indoors literally her entire life. A long scar runs down the length of her spine from when it was replaced. A big bunch of scars are on the back of her neck, but they're mostly hidden by a thick metal collar that can't be removed. Lily is about 5' tall (1.5 meters) and weighs about 100lbs (43kg). Abilities, Skills and Talents Lily is extremely (and I mean extremely) strong and fast due to the nature of her birth and the experiments performed on her. She displays incredible healing abilities that go as far as regenerating lost limbs and repairing organs (to a point). Her skills will be nerfed by about 50%. Lily's healing powers will be considerably slower and less effective than usual (Regenerating limbs? Lungs? NOPE.). Her speed and strength will also be reduced to a more reasonable limit than being able to tear the heads off things/etc. Things Lily is good at *Anatomy *Killing people *Being adorable *Sports (Rugby is her favorite!) *Yoga *Weapons **Various firearms (Lily's forte) **Swords (focus on katanas) and knives **Bows/crossbows **Spears **Blunt objects (IE pipes, bats) Things Lily is bad at *Everything else Relationships Coming soon! Castmates None Other Characters None Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:DOGS: Bullets & Carnage